Zayn Malik One Shot!
by LucyLoves1D
Summary: A short story including Zayn!
1. Chapter 1

"MATILD!" Mum screamed from downstairs. I was in the middle of getting ready for school. It was Monday morning and I swear I just wasn't in the mood to go to school at all. I imagined not many others would be in the mood either.

"WHAT?" I screeched back at her. I turned my music down slightly so I could hear what she was about to say.

"ZAYN'S HERE!" She replied. I started to curse under my breathe. Zayn is my best friend; but deep down, I didn't just want to be friends with him. I'd felt this way for a while. Usually, I'd tell people if I liked them but this time, I just couldn't do it. Not with Zayn, I didn't want to ruin everything we had. I collected my stuff and forced it all into my bag. For one last time, I checked how I looked in the mirror. Decent would probably be the best way to describe it. I looked decent. I flung my bag over my shoulder and ran downstairs. Zayn was stood in front of the door; he looked amazing, even in the awful uniform.

"Hey Matild." Zayn said shyly. He'd never been very confident.

"Morning Zayn." I replied. "Bye mum." I shouted through to the front room.

"Bye love! Have a nice day." Oh god; how embarrassing. I opened the door, letting Zayn go out first.

* * *

><p>We didn't chat much on the way to school; it didn't feel awkward though. It felt right I guess. We never usually spoke much on the way anyway; Zayn's shyness made him not be very talkative. We used to talk all the time but over the past six months; he'd changed. Recently he'd become more and more withdrawn from people. He used to tell me everything but now he only told me little things. Never did he mention who he liked or anything; no relationship conversations ever happened anymore. As we got into tutor, I noticed Zayn sat next to Liam. They were good friends too and Zayn sure told him a lot more these days than he told me. This if I'm being honest; did make me get a little jealous. Even though it shouldn't of made me feel that way because I had no need to be jealous. I decided I wanted a chat with Liam; so I went over to their table.<p>

"Hey Matild, what's up?" Liam asked kindly.

"Hey, um, can we have a chat?" I needed to know why Zayn was being so strange with me. If anybody knew, it'd be Liam for sure!

"Yeah sure." He got up from his seat and came to the back of the class with me. Our class for tutor was only small, so nobody was at the back.

"What's wrong with Zayn?" I asked him, bluntly.

"What do you mean? He's fine." He answered back with sternness in his voice.

"Not with me he isn't." I looked right at Liam then; noticing him getting a little nervous. He shook his head. I could tell he knew something. "Come on Liam, what is it?" I was going to have to play hard to get. Liam never gave in easily.

"I can't say, I'm sorry." He turned to walk away, I grabbed onto his arm roughly.

"Yes you can, I need to know. Please Liam." I loosened my grip on his arm slightly.

"I've already said I can't say. Look, I'm so sorry Matild. You just can't know." He shoved my arm away and went back to his desk. After the confrontation, I felt awful. I'd been such a bitch with Liam and he didn't deserve any of it. The bell rang and I rushed out the class. Not even waiting for Zayn to catch up like I usually would.

It was lunch. I was going to get it out of Zayn; whatever he was hiding from me. I'd get it out of him. I got to our groups usual table and gave everyone a brief smile.

"Zayn, can I talk to you? Now?" I spoke quite forcefully and narrowed my eyes on him. It made him move though.

"Yeah, sure." He walked over to me and I started to speed off. Just so we were away from anybody else. "Where are we going?" He asked but I didn't respond. Instead, I kept going. We got to the sports field and I stopped.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING THIS WAY WITH ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" It all slipped out; angrily. I couldn't help it anymore. Bottling it up just wouldn't have helped.

"I'm not being any way with you. What are you talking about?" He didn't shout at me but he sounded confused. I turned round to face him, feeling the tears dripping down my face.

"For the past six months, you've been so withdrawn from me. Every time I asked you about who you liked or anything… You just shut off from me. You always brushed off the questions. What is so bad that you can't tell me?" I asked forcefully. I could feel the burning desire in me to just tell him. To just let him know how I felt but it would just ruin everything. I didn't want that.

"Not now Matild; please." He was sort of begging me but I refused to give into him. As a forgiving a person as I was; I just wouldn't. I had to stay firm.

"Why? Why not now? We're alone; nobody else will know. Just tell me!" We were both crying now. I'd never been so mean with him. It felt dreadful but what could I do? There was no easy solution. Not that I knew of anyway.

"I just can't do it Matild. Why are you so mad at me?" He was so hurt; I could see it in his eyes. It crushed me deep down.

"I LOVE YOU, OK?" I shouted it at him; rushing the words out.

"Really?" I saw him softening and a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. I nodded; not knowing what to do. He came towards me; slowly at first. Then he got quicker and his lips met mine. Everything inside of me just exploded with happiness. It was amazing. He broke away first, resting his forehead on mine. His hand was still placed on my cheek. "I love you. That's what I've been so scared to tell you. I was terrified that you'd reject me. I can't live without you; ever." He spoke so sweetly. We were both a little breathless still.

"You don't have to live without me. I'd never reject you Zayn." We grinned at each other before kissing again. School had been crap up until this point. I'd never been so overwhelmed and ecstatic. If this was what love felt like; I never wanted to lose it.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Ok, so why I'm posting this on all my stories is because I am no longer using this site! I apologize but I got hassled for a long time and it got so annoying that I moved to a different site completely, which is much better anyway.

All my stories are now posted on wattpad.

www . wattpad user / 1DRocksOurWorld is my profile (Don't forget to remove the spaces!) You will find all my newest stories on there, I will also transfer ones I posted on this site onto wattpad! This could include more frequent updates and more stories!

So please if you have a wattpad, fan me and whatnot. If you do not, I suggest you make one :) I'll fan everybody back!

Thank you so much for all the support with these stories, it's a pleasure writing them for you all!

Lucy x


End file.
